Characteristic
's characteristics' and professions screen. NOTE: parenthetical values are bonuses.]] Characteristics, often referred to as statistics or stats, are what define your character's potential. = Basic Characteristics = The six basic characteristics are Vitality, Wisdom, Strength, Intelligence, Chance and Agility. These can be increased permanently by distributing the characteristic points you gain at each new level, by using characteristic scrolls, and by eating certain special food. They can also be increased (and decreased) temporarily with equipment and, during battle, buffs. Strength, Intelligence, Chance and Agility also have an elemental nature to them. For each point that these characteristics are increased, the character can do 1% more damage in the corresponding element and gains .5% defense against damage from the corresponding element. Vitality (Vit) * Increases life (max and current) by 1 per point. * This characteristic is tradtionally associated with these classes: Osamodas and Sacrier. :For the Iop spell with the same name, see Vitality (spell). Wisdom (Wis) * Increases Experience gains by 1% per point. * Increases AP loss resistance by 1% per 4 points. * Increases MP loss resistance by 1% per 4 points. * Increases Reflect efficiency by 1% per point. * Increases initiative by 1 per point. * Increases your chance to steal AP and MP, compared to the opponent's Wisdom (see AP loss resistance/MP loss resistance). * This characteristic is associated with these classes: Xelor and Eniripsa, due to damage reflect, increased AP loss. & all classes due to the increase experience gain. Strength (Str) * Linked to neutral and earth elements. * Increases carrying capacity by 5 pods per point. * Increases initiative by 1 per point. * This characteristic is traditionally associated with these classes: Sadida, Sram, Ecaflip, Iop, Sacrier, Pandawa and Cra Intelligence (Int) * Linked to fire element. * Increases healing by 1% per point. * Increases shield (effect) efficiency by 1% per point. * Increases initiative by 1.5 per point. * This characteristic is tradtionally associated with these classes: Osamodas, Xelor, Eniripsa, Cra, Iop, and Feca. It is also popular with many Pandawas. Chance (Cha) * Linked to water element. * Increases prospecting by 1 per 10 points. * Increases initiative by 1 per point. * This characteristic is traditionally associated with those classes: Enutrof, Ecaflip and Pandawa. Agility (Agi) * Linked to air element. * Affects dodge rolls. * Affects Critical hit. * Increases initiative by 1.5 per point. * This characteristic is tradtionally associated with these classes: Sram, Ecaflip, Sacrier, Iop, Xelor, Pandawa. = Other characteristics = The other characteristics are listed below. These are not considered basic only because the points that a player gains at each level cannot be used to increase these characteristics. Energy Energy can be thought of as your character's life force. You lose energy when you are defeated by a monster or by another player in a non-challenge fight. If your energy reaches zero, you become a ghost. The base value for everyone is 10,000. (This can be increased slightly by joining Brakmar's Bleeding Heart order or Bonta's Valiant Heart order.) When defeated by a monster, you lose 10 energy per character level. When defeated by another player, you lose 10 energy per alignment level and 100 per alignment rank. (Neutral characters who are defeated by an aggressive player, will lose 100 energy.) When defeated in a fight against a Collector, you lose 3000 energy. The quickest way to restore energy is by eating certain food items. Another way is by either logging off or switching to merchant mode while your character is in a tavern/inn or a house that you own. You will recover 0.5% of your max energy per hour that the character is offline. Your character will recover energy even if you log back in and play an alternate character. When you log back in as the resting character, a notice in the chat window will tell you how much energy was gained. Health points (HP/Life) Health points keep your character alive in combat. If you reach 0 life (HP), your character is removed from the battle. If everyone on your side is defeated, you character may die; see death for details. If this does not happen, you will be restored to 1 HP when the battle ends (unless you received a level as a result of the battle). The initial Health Point value at level 1 depends on the character's Class. Vitality affects HP and can be effected with chararistic points. Every level beyond 100 gives +10 life. Life can be restored by using certain items, the Emote /sit, Emote /rest, and certain spells. Leveling up (either your character or profession) will restore your life to maximum. Note: Life earned from equipment will let you increase your overall HP but you have to remember to heal when you use +life equipment, as your beginning HP (before the equip) is of course lower than the post-equip total. Action points (AP) Action Points are used to perform actions during combat. Each spell or attack requires a certain number of AP to attempt. If you don't have the AP, you can't attempt the action. The base value for every class is 6 AP. Equipping certain items can raise or lower this base value prior to combat. A player will seek to raise their base value in order to perform more actions during their turn, and will accept a decrease in their base value because they are getting a desired gain in another stat or stats. At the start of each turn the base value the character had when combat began is restored, then AP is added or subtracted due to the effects of any spells that have been cast on the character. Reaching level 100 permanently increases the base value to 7. Movement points (MP) Movement Points are used to move your character during combat. Moving your character one space on the grid requires one MP. The base value for every class is 3 MP. Equipping certain items can raise or lower this base value prior to combat. A player will seek to raise their base value in order to be able to move more spaces during their turn, and will accept a decrease in their base value because they are getting a desired gain in another stat or stats. At the start of each turn the base value the character had when combat began is restored, then MP is added or subtracted due to the effects of any spells that have been cast on the character. Reaching level 100 has no affect on the base value of MP. Initiative (Init) Initiative determines who moves first in combat. The combatant with highest init goes first, then the highest init on the other team, then second highest on the first team, second highest on second team, etc. The base value is equal to your character level, but is affected by all basic characteristics except vitality. Prospecting (PP) Prospecting affects the character's chance of getting drops from monsters. For details, see the drops page. The base value is 120 for followers of Enutrof, 100 for other classes. Every 10 Chance points yields 1 prospecting point. Prospecting equipment is another way to boost your PP. Pods (Carrying Capacity) Note : In French, "poids" means weight. This statistic determines the number of items you can carry. The base value is 1000. Each profession level of the character gives +5 pods, and each level 100 profession gives an additional +1000 pods. Strength also effects carrying capacity, at the rate of 5 pods per strength. A character with items weighing more than carrying capacity is typically called "overloaded". While overloaded, the character cannot move or perform normal actions. It is impossible to initiate an exchange (However you can exchange if the other character initates it) or take items from a vault or chest that would make you overloaded. While gathering, any resources that would make the character overweight are lost, and no experience is gained from gathering resulting in 0 items. You cannot become overweight by withdrawing items from the bank, or by making an exchange with another player. Exchanging is not permitted by the game if the items you receive will make you overweight, even if you are giving enough items in return so that you would not be overloaded. All other ways of gaining inventory items have the possibility of making you overloaded, such as defeating a monster or purchasing a subscription pet that includes resources (such as Croum). = Quasi-characteristics = These are attributes that could be considered characteristics, but are usually treated separately. * Character level and experience * Professions and profession levels * Alignment and alignment levels * Spells, spell levels and spell points Category:Game information de:Eigenschaften